User blog:Mac+Cool/Chad is Love, Chad is Life 2
THAT'S RIGHT! You thought I wasn't going to make a sequel? TOO BAD! Beware though, this one is still based on another story. It is another story that I have simply changed slightly. But unlike the first one, which was based off a copypasta, this one is based on a creepypasta. This doesn't focus about Chad. WARNING THIS IS SUPPOSED TO BE SCARY, OR AT LEAST, MILDLY DISTURBING. IF YOU DO NOT LIKE BEING SCARED, . IF YOU DO CONTINUE AND GET SCARED, DON'T WHINE IN THE COMMENTS. IT IS YOUR FAULT THAT YOU CONTINUED. | Previous : Chad is Love, Chad is Life | Next : N/A | Twelve years have passed. My name is Thomas Vampure I am 21 years old now. I still love Chad more than anything in the world. However, I have matured slightly. Yes, I still pray to him every night. I still wear undershirts with pictures of Chad on it when I sleep. But I have other things in my life now. I go to Aberdale University. I have other friends there. My best friend, besides Chad, is called Clarence. Chad had once sacrificed himself. To become the god he is today. Anyways, enough with my rabble, let's get on with the story. I was at art class. I was trying to draw a nice picture of Chad so that I could always remember him at any time, While I was doing this, I overheard Clarence, talking to his girlfriend, Clarence is Chad's step-son, Kimby is Clarence's girlfriend, about an urban legend which was only heard of in Russia. The story was centered around a haunted or cursed website. I didn't get a lot out of their conversation because they were speaking swahili. They can speak a bunch of languages. This is because they once starred in some kind of TV Show and it had to be dubbed in a gazillion languages. I decided that it would be best to ask Clarence about it during lunch. As it turned out, he wanted to tell me about it, and when he brought up the story, we couldn't stop talking about it. “Have you heard about that urban legend from Russia?” he asked me. “Is it that one you and Kimby were talking about earlier?” I asked, “The one about that website?” “Yeah,” he said, “Did you hear the whole thing?” “I heard it, but I didn't understand it,” I said, “I can't speak swahili.” “Okay,” he said, “Well, she told me that this legend started quite a while ago. The story goes that Clarence's mother, who she haven't personally known, sacrificed herself to become a godess around the time Clarence was in High school and he was becoming popular, but she did it wrong and became a demon instead. “But I thought she was in that show you were in with Kimby?”, I asked. “Nope. That was an actor, now let me continue the story.” said Clarence. “Then out of nowhere, this website popped up, called 5z8(dot)info/yourmom_nbko, and the site is supposed to show disturbing images of screaming children with gouged out eyes and immediately afterward, there is supposed to be a text which says something about Mary wanting to show you true horror and that the person at the computer will need to use all five of their senses to experience it, and below that are two buttons, accept and decline.” But our question was answered the next day. The day we were talking about the Mary site happened to be the night of the new moon, and one of our friends, Jeff, didn't show up to school the following day. We thought it was just him having a sick day, but then the cops showed up to the school and told our principal that he had gone missing. We looked at each other in shock. We sneaked into his house later that day, and we found that on the last entry of his internet browser history, he had gone onto a page the previous night which was only labeled “404 – Page Could Not Be Found”. This disturbed us immensely, but then again, we thought it could just be coincidental. Two weeks later, our thoughts of his disappearance being a coincidence were dropped because he didn't show up at all and we were becoming worried. Together, Clarence and I continued researching and asking questions about this website, but no one could give us any information. Many of the students have heard about this legend, but decided not to talk about it, while others have never even paid attention to us, thinking that we were crazy. Another two weeks passed, and the police were still on the case of looking for our friend, but nothing was helping and the next new moon was on its way. If anyone else succumbed to the spreading rumors, then they would be the next to disappear if they succeeded in logging on to the Mary site. In order to understand this more, Clarence and I went to ask Kimby more about it. We told her of our suspicions about our friend disappearing after visiting a site labeled 404, and she told us that each time someone visits the site the site will immediately lock out after one use and remain locked until the next new moon. The following night, the night of the new moon, I turned on my computer and went online. It was 11:30, so I passed the time watching cat videos on YouTube. As soon as the clock hit midnight, I typed into the hotbox 5z8(dot)info/yourmom_nbko. The site was real. It showed the images of screaming children with their eyes gouged out, and one of the images was of our friend. As soon as the images stopped scrolling, the text appeared. It read: HELLO MARY WANTS TO PLAY WITH YOU DO YOU WISH TO PLAY? YOU MUST BE OVER 1 YEAR OLD TO PLAY! ALSO THIS WILL USE ALL YOUR SENSES AND STUFF ARE YOU PURE AWESOME? [ ACCEPT ] [ DECLINE ] We accepted it. Kimby disappeared and a black and white picture of Kimby with gourged eyes appeared on the screen. And she teleported to the Angela Anaconda universe. Starting the following day, Clarence wouldn't speak in full sentences. My guess was that the loss of his girlfriend was a traumatic experience, especially if she was dragged away from this world. If he was that traumatized, he might have needed to stay home, but he didn't. I think that he needed support from me and his other friends. He was still social in the manner of writing everything he wanted to say, but it seemed rather depressing after a while. When the month had passed, Clarence sent me a message saying that he was going after Kimby. I knew what he meant immediately: he was going to log onto the site. I told him not to, but he said that he wanted to be with Kimby. I didn't want Clarence to do this, but he told me that if this was the real deal, that we were dealing with a ghost, he would place video cameras throughout his house to try to get a glimpse of it. He made a gesture which I think meant “See you later. I hope.” and left when the bell rang. I rushed home and did my homework immediately, completing it within an hour, and then I turned on my internet browser. I logged onto my email and, after finding Clarence online, told him once again not to do this, but he wouldn't respond. I don't know if he was paying any attention or not, or if he was just ignoring my message. Hours passed by, and I kept telling him not to log onto that website, but still no response. As soon as the clock hit 11:59, Clarence began feeding me live footage of his house. He wanted me to see if this was real. I saw him log onto the Mary site, and the first photo shown was Kimby screaming with her eyes gouged out. When all of the other photos cycled through, the text appeared and I was terrified to see Clarence press the “Accept” button. Immediately, one of the camera feeds distorted slightly and something appeared on the screen. It was a dark shadowy figure in the shape of a woman. I saw it skulking across his front yard and into his house, across his living room, and towards his bedroom. When his bedroom door opened, I saw the terrified look on his face when the shadow came up behind him. He turned around, but apparently he didn't see anything because he took no notice of the shadow, which then raised its arms and grabbed his face. I watched helplessly as he screamed in terror, clutching his eyes, and was slowly absorbed into the shadow figure. Once he had completely vanished, the figure stood completely still, then slowly turned around towards the camera. It slowly drew closer and closer to the camera and when it came up to the lens, I heard it say in a distorted swahili accent, “PLEASE BE CAREFUL, THOMAS VAMPURE” I immediately shut off the camera feed and smacked the power button on my computer. As soon as I was about to leave the room, the computer turned itself back on and opened to the Mary site. It showed the cycle of pictures and then came to the text. I ran to the keyboard and hit “Decline”, but nothing happened. I tried to close my web browser, but nothing happened. I tried to shut off my computer and cut the power, but it was like everything was deadlocked. Mary was waiting for me to press “Accept”, and I couldn't do anything else. Unless... "Of course!", I whispered. I had an idea, I rushed to my bedroom and took one of my Chad Undershirts on. Immediately, there was a loud screech, as though someone was screaming, and my computer shut itself off. After a few minutes, I decided it was safe to pray to Chad and go to sleep. If the website ever tried to pull me back in, I kept Chad Merchandise next to me at all times wherever I went. Clarence and Kimby were gone forever, but I managed to pull myself together. I don't know what happened to them, or where they were taken to, but one thing I do know for sure is that Mary is still waiting for me. Ever since that night, I keep getting emails from the website itself. All of them are sent to me at exactly midnight every new moon, and all of them have the same five words directed towards me. “I hope we've invited everyone” Category:Blog posts